


叹きの音

by breezein2



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezein2/pseuds/breezein2
Summary: 向哨。坑。





	叹きの音

阿里巴巴在戰爭裏失去了自己的哨兵夥伴。雖然對方的死完全是自甘墮落惡果自食，但是積年纍月的感情還是讓他在對方被燒成焦炭的尸體面前放聲大哭了一頓。後來的事他不記得了，到底自己是怎麽從槍林彈雨裏苟延下來的，又是怎麽被套上束縛服運送到了這個白花花的鉄籠子裏，一概不知。唯一能確定的是意識斷掉之前他頭破血流地躲在戰壕下，剛好被機甲車的殘骸蓋住，他猜測是因此爭取到了救援時間。

但是這些都不是重要的事，他只關心什麽時候才能重獲自由，從頭戴式耳機裏循環播放的白噪音裏，看似在安撫你神經的單調枯燥裏，還有他那該死的狂跳不止的戰慄裏逃出去。睡了又醒，醒了又睡，反復地從一個黑色的噩夢跳進白色的再倒帶，重複重複不斷重複。有不同的尖銳的雜音撕裂他的耳膜，他分辨不清楚是由内而外還是由外而内，曾經讓人倍感安心的白噪音——潺潺流水清風拂葉或者他喜歡的貓呼嚕，現在變成了無休止的槍炮轟鳴和人們的尖叫，這是他内心的聲音。不正常的腦子敲鑼打鼓不讓他好受。他那麽怕死的人開始祈求永恆的沉睡，讓罪惡感熄滅在這一次吐息。但是他連這句哀求也説不出口，因爲他嘴上覆著鐐銬。 

“你好，阿里巴巴先生，”來者一襲白衣，約莫十二三嵗的年紀，但是語氣卻裝模作樣的老練。他的長髮在白熾燈下藍的發光，讓阿里巴巴想起之前去煌帝國北部出任務時在河邊收集的藍色瑪瑙石，當隊長呵斥他們軟弱的思鄉情懷，一把掃開滿桌的瑪瑙，那些小石子兒撲閃著光如奇跡一般在昏黃的煤油燈光下灑下，一瞬間恍惚看到流星雨的模樣。還有那雙眼睛，像十年前辛德里亞海灣最乾淨的水，當時你還不知道那裡能承載多少噸的軍火貨船。阿里巴巴的思緒飛得老遠，臉上沒做過多表情，保持著盯著對方的姿勢，但是完全沒有在看什麽實在的東西了。隨著他精神之海被光狀的觸手汎起一絲漣漪，他心下一驚，再來警惕已經來不及，對方抿嘴一笑，他便知道剛才站在門口對著他微笑的男孩輕而易舉的侵入了他的禁地，窺探了他的所思所想。

“我沒想到就剛才那麽一會兒的功夫您能想象如此多。”阿里巴巴想反駁想呵斥這個不要臉的混賬，奈何嘴上説不了話，對方卻仿佛看透了他的想法，便回答，“我要事先聲明，我進入的時候您并沒有阻止我的意思，我認爲那是允許。”

阿里巴巴不滿地嚶嗚一聲，換來的是男孩走過來低頭看著他笑彎了眼。

“希望您能積極配合我的治療。實不相瞞我是目前基地裏唯一願意接管您這位B級哨兵的向導，上次戰役損失嚴重，大部分確認存活的向導都事先為A等以上的哨兵或者自己的固定搭檔治療，像阿里巴巴先生這種沒有固定搭檔且等級判定不高的情況只得事先擱置，”男孩客氣地陳述著事實，卻只讓阿里巴巴覺得話裡帶刺，“您是聰明人，應該懂得我的意思。”

意思是我是沒有救助價值的廢品是嗎。阿里巴巴對這個結果完全沒有意外，原本他就是感官遲鈍的殘次品，怎麽配得上動用寶貴的向導資源呢。

“如果阿里巴巴先生沒有意見的話那我現在就開始進行精神修復了，剛才粗略一看，您的精神地真是破綻百出呢，”他頓了一下，阿里巴巴瞪著他的眼神仿佛在呵斥他的假仁假義，他無奈，俯下身拆掉阿里巴巴左手的束縛帶，“千瘡百孔，只要輕輕一推就能毀掉......”那隻手剛掙脫開來就迅速伸過來往他身上揍，可惜阿里巴巴靠營養液維持的身體早就沒有多餘的體力供他揮霍，軟綿綿地上去送，男孩側身躲開然後揪住他的手腕，然後强迫著打開他的拳頭，讓他跟自己十指相扣。 

“不要亂動了。”

男孩坐在床邊讓自己跟阿里巴巴額頭相抵，他看見那雙琥珀色的眼睛緊抓著他不放，血絲密佈，仿佛從裏面要跑出什麽來食人骨髓的恐怖玩意兒，但是他的氣息實在虛弱，就像路都走不穩的嬰兒張牙舞爪一樣毫無威慴力。顧此失彼，在阿里巴巴集中注意警惕他有什麽動作時，男孩的精神觸手早就不知不覺伸了進去試探，阿里巴巴在對方進去得足夠深才意識到有異物入侵，條件反射地就要排斥，摇摇欲墜的壁壘竭盡最後的力量去抵擋反抗，男孩嫺熟地將所有攻擊化解掉，甚至去輕輕安撫暴躁的敵人讓他們自行消散。隨著他缓慢地繼續向前探路，阿里巴巴覺得全身一陣一陣地發顫，敏感的神經被似有若無的撥弄，像一片接一片羽毛輕輕落下來。亂無章法的抵抗讓阿里巴巴過度疲勞，很快就氣喘吁吁地不得已放緩了動作，漲紅著臉咬著唇一副任人魚肉的模樣。握著的手稍微收緊，男孩溫柔地耳語幾句，右手撫摸對方的柔軟的金髮，阿里巴巴就感覺自己像是落入了一個溫暖的搖籃，過於舒適的體驗讓他昏昏欲睡。他有一絲沒有被察覺的喜悅，這麼多天來第一次感覺到了从疲憊到入睡是這麼自然而然的過程，而不是被擋在極樂夢鄉的門口經受折磨。惹人惱怒的嗡鳴消失了，平靜的，白色的，還有在陰翳里閃著光的眼睛只看著他一個人，他帶著這些閉上眼睛。

男孩嘴上嘀咕著放鬆，不知道是對自己還是對阿里巴巴說的，開始慢慢地感知他精神腹地的所在。穿過層層雲霧之後，他先看到了是一片死氣沉沉的海域，和預判不同的是，阿里巴巴的精神地沒有颶風雷暴，甚至沒有雨，只是被一片陰鬱壓抑的灰藍色統治。他就浮在這無邊無際之中，頭上是烏雲密佈的天空，脚下是藍的發黑的海水。循著直覺往前飄蕩，時間仿佛也靜止了，他不知道保持漂浮前進的狀態過了多久，差點懷疑自己根本一動沒動。有一個小點出現在視綫内，他鬆了口氣。終於看到一個小小的海島，再近了些，發現那上面除了幾棵枯樹，就是破敗的斷壁殘垣，他突然發現與其説這是海島，不如説是某種建築物的頂部，而它的八成真身已經海水給吞沒了。但是他還是能辨別出來，這是巴爾巴德的民間建築，當然現如今都已經不復存在，變成歷史上的一撮齏粉。他想下去仔細看看，腳剛碰到地面，立即被一陣猛獸的低吼嚇到，警惕地看了看四周，哪裡也看不到什麼活物的影子和動作的聲響，一片死寂，荒涼的廢墟里甚至連灰塵都凝固了。

“精神體么……” 

本以為對方因為過於虛弱連精神體都無法成型，所以从試探到進入才未有受到任何阻礙，原來是蜷縮在這種角落。他突然又明白了，正是因爲虛弱不堪，所以才會藏在最後防綫的周圍，大約是在镇守什麼重要的地方，他要找的就是那裏。剛才以爲這座他費了點力氣才找到的沉入水裏的建築就是他精神壁壘，只要修復即可，但果然沒那麽簡單，這裏可能只是最表面的一層。他的記憶，他的心結，他的潛意識，這些才是關鍵，雖然還沒有找到入口，但是他已經有了方向。男孩想了一下，朝著某個方向邁了一步，果不其然又被低聲警告了一聲。他毫不在意地繼續往前走，踩上一層階梯的時候終於逼得對方忍無可忍地現身了，一團黑霧從拐角走出來，看不清它到底是個什麽東西，因爲它僅僅是一團沒有形體的霧，就像有生命的火焰，正中央嵌著的那雙赤紅的眼睛圓圓地瞪著他，與他對峙，無聲地警告。

他其實有一個猜想，既然目的是驅趕入侵腹地的不明人物，爲何剛才要主動暴露自己的位置所在呢，乾脆藏得越深越好，錯綜複雜的精神迷宮不正是他所擅長的嗎，就算在虛弱狀態終究是治標不治本，至少能再拖延一段時間......與其説是要拒絕，說不定在向誰發出求救信號？他心裏一動，光狀的觸手慢慢地向前試探，沒想到一下子激怒了對方，那團黑霧突然劇烈膨脹，一下子往他身上罩過去，他不躲不閃定在原地，也不再用旁的東西去擋。很難説清楚身處其中的這個感覺，漩渦似的煞氣像無數高速滑過的刀片一次次破開皮膚，劇烈的疼痛理應讓他無法思考其他了，但是他意識中樞蜂擁而至的悲傷、悔恨、不知所措的情感遠遠勝過了生理的痛感。真是奇怪，他想，明明還什麽都不知道，完全沒有經歷過對方的人生，不知道是到底這些負面情緒是怎麽一點點積纍到此時此刻這樣以最醜陋的面目咆哮著哀鳴著也要釋放出來的地步的，但是他就是懂得，天生的共情能力讓他不勞而獲，省略了所有的繁瑣步驟直接一步踏進了最後的環節。他替這團怪物流下眼淚，忍著風壓張開了一個懷抱。 

“來我這裏吧，阿里巴巴。”他說。

它漸漸平息了下來，一點一點縮回一團火焰的形狀，金色的眸子盯著他上下打量，左右晃了一晃，他猜是想做出搖頭的無奈的動作，但是作爲一團火來説這也太過滑稽了。那團火漂浮著離開，然後縮囘來時的那個拐角。男孩感到奇怪，跟上去才發現拐角后是一扇破舊的木門，開了一條縫隙。他把門完全拉開，一個奇奇怪怪的閃著詭異的光的洞口出現在他面前，他光是站在這裏，就能感覺到那裏面有一股吸力。

這就是通往某處的入口。

這算什麽，剛才那種就算試煉了嗎，他不滿地想，爾後又覺得自相矛盾，説到底他也只是趁虛而入罷了。他身體向前傾任由那股子吸力把自己拉進去。

作爲哨兵來說阿里巴巴覺醒得實在有點晚了，大概到十七八歲的年紀他才察覺到自己的感官敏銳得有點異常。變化是一點一點產生的，起初是隨便走在路上就能把街頭到街尾每個人竊竊私語的八卦秘聞聽個遍，隔著老遠能看清楚雜貨店老闆輸入保險櫃密碼的手勢，然後異常發達的感官讓他在跟人交流的時候更加會察言觀色，因爲那些體現在表情、肢體和語氣裏難以察覺的疏漏都被他輕而易舉地捕捉到。拜這天賦所賜，加之他從小在市井摸爬滾打，很懂得怎麽利用信息，他乾過招待、導游、推銷、占卜師，甚至黑市的情報販子，每一行都混得風生水起。他對自己的優勢心滿意足，萬萬沒想到盈滿則虧，他能接收到的信息越來越多，終於在某一天超出了他的負荷。他接近瘋狂地逃到家中地下室，瑟縮在角落，爲了逃避喧囂盡可能搬到荒野郊外，按理來説應該安靜得除了自己的呼吸不會再有其他雜音，但還是仿佛自己置身貧民窟鬧市中心，那些野蠻人拿著小提琴在他耳邊拉出尖銳刺耳的噪音。他終於清醒了，懷疑起這份能力，見多識廣的他自然而然地想到了最後一種可能，他也許不是一個感官敏銳的普通人，而是一個感官遲鈍的哨兵。

阿里巴巴不記得後來發生了什麽，他應該爲了自救采取了一些措施。恢復正常后他發現自己置身于白色的房間，躺在柔軟的床上，身上那層衣服輕飄飄的似若無物，耳朵裏被塞入了某種耳機一樣的東西，正在播放白噪音。阿里巴巴心情平靜地看到老熟人出現在自己眼前。卡西姆和瑪麗阿姆幾年前陸續作爲哨兵和向導覺醒，然後跟阿里巴巴分開，進入了塔。現在兄妹倆站在玻璃窗外，看到阿里巴巴醒過來后趕緊進了醫務室。瑪麗阿姆跑過來想要撲到他身上，被卡西姆制止了，小姑娘這才想起來隨意觸碰可能會引起對方不適，於是隔著一段距離直接用意識跟他對話。對方完全沒有開口，但是熟悉的聲音直接在腦海裏響了起來，這讓阿里巴巴覺得新奇，原本光是聽人講話就讓他發瘋，但是瑪麗阿姆的話語不會，溫柔得恰到好處，讓人心情愉悅。他後來才知道這就是向導的能力。

之後阿里巴巴正式進入了塔。

幾年過去阿里巴巴還是沒有固定的向導。一來是一旦進入哨兵的圈子，他曾經在普通人裏可謂異常敏銳的感知能力馬上就不值一提了，這是他最大的缺陷，但是與之相對的，他沉穩的性格和恰到好處的遲鈍讓他成爲情緒最爲穩定的哨兵之一，暴走風險指數極低，好像根本不需要向導的安撫，某些時候他甚至能幫助向導為隊員處理一些輕微的情緒波動。二來他也有一個普遍存在的問題——無論與誰配對總是沒法達到最完美的契合狀態，不同的是阿里巴巴和無論哪個合格的向導都能神奇地卻能達到80-90％的高同步率，換句話來説就是似乎跟誰都很不合適，但是又跟誰都很合適。他就以這麽奇怪的身份工作著，雖然作爲組織機器的一個齒輪很有實際用處，但是無論作爲哨兵還是向導都沒有前途，軍隊並不需要萬金油，他早就心裏有數只要一出狀況自己隨時隨地會被捨棄了......

他最討厭去伊姆查克出差，因爲初次去的時候他就由於雪盲症短暫的暴走了一天。他最討厭的工作是伊姆查克要塞夜晚的巡邏放哨，無聊透頂，而且要忍受烈風寒霜的肆虐在雪地裏走一圈給防護墻做例行安全檢查，對於他這種在亞熱帶生活慣了的人來説簡直是折磨，但是這種無聊的工作就該是他這種底層士兵做的。

他和同伴分頭行動，遠遠看到最後一處控制室，立刻火急火燎地多跑幾步。突然風雪裏突然出現了一個走動的黑影，恰好在朝他的目的地走去，他立馬警惕起來，心裏哀嚎沒想到這種破事竟然被他碰上。他收起手電慢慢往前踱，小心翼翼地不讓對方發現，一邊眯著眼睛準備看仔細，一邊往身上摸通訊設備。沒等他拿到，對方蹲了下來，阿里巴巴也看清楚了他身上的制服，還有完全沒有戴任何護具的稚嫩的臉。 

這裏怎麽會有小孩？阿里巴巴想，重新打開手電走過去，强烈刺眼的光打到小孩身上，對方站起來禮貌地請讓他不要把光打到自己眼睛上，阿里巴巴看清楚了他的臉，他有一雙在黑夜裏也閃閃發光的海藍色眼睛，臉頰和鼻子都被凍得微微發紅。阿里巴巴看他衣服上隨意別著的那枚徽章，打消了最後的疑慮，覺得對方大概是哪個低級士官的親眷。

“喂，小鬼，這裏不是你該來的地方，趕緊回去！”

阿里巴巴惡狠狠厲聲呵斥道，模仿著教官呵斥初來乍到的他不許隨處亂跑的語氣警告道。

“哦，對不起，我在找東西，呃......”陌生小孩說，完全沒有緊張的意思，甚至有些無辜，他盯著阿里巴巴的臉看了一下，頓住，“你......”

“這個鬼地方有什麽值得你找的？想要玩具就回家找，不要跑出來給大人增加工作！” 

“.......嗯，到底是什麽呢，具體我也不清楚，只知道是個黑色的，”他左右比劃了一番，兩隻手張張合合，“大概有這麽大吧，或者更大只一點，很凶，見人就咬，”他沉吟了一會兒，想要為尋找的東西冠上一個具體的名字，倏地恍然大悟道，“哦，我知道了！是貓！呃......不對不對，也可能是其他的......”

“根本不知道你在説什麽，這外面怎麽會有貓亂跑呢？” 阿里巴巴簡直無語了，放棄了跟毫無邏輯的小孩討論，漫不經心地說，“唉，算了，你叫什麽名字？我送你回去吧。”

男孩子擡起眼睛去看阿里巴巴，他臉上掠過一絲驚訝、隱忍和欲言又止，種種情緒雜糅在一起，最後看著他的時候，更多的是深深的懷念，視綫似乎透過他看到了一些遙遠的回憶。但是阿里巴巴沒注意，他已經把手電筒轉到旁邊去了，準備先做檢查工作。男孩嘴唇翕動幾次，才默默回答道。

“阿拉丁，”他説，“我叫阿拉丁。”

-to be continued.

-


End file.
